


Glitter Horror

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Competition, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glitter, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, and a lot of glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto decides to turn creating their children's Halloween costumes into a competitionHe seems to forget who his husband is





	Glitter Horror

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt monday- "glitter"!

"I'm just saying.... are you sure this won't frighten the girls?"

"Atem, it's zombie superheros, not hyper-realistic Midsommer gore,"

Atem rolled his eyes, but he supposed that Seto was atleast mostly right

Zombie Batman and zombie Superman couldn't be _too_ frightening... right?

"I suppose you're right, though... you could have thought of a comparison a _little_ more reasonable than Midsommer," he noted teasingly

"Sorry, no," Seto smirked back- like the arrogant bastard that he was

Atem's nose wrinkled, but he wasn't really upset, just teasingly annoyed

"You know one of these days-"

"Daddy!! Papa!!"

Ah, cut off by the sound of an excited child

To be honest, it was the best way to be cut off, so Atem couldn't even be irritated

"Hello sweetheart, have you and your sister decided what you want to be for Halloween?"

Just over two years ago, the Kaiba clan- or more accurately, the recently married Seto and Atem- had adopted for the first time

Twin girls- five-years-old at the time- Akane and Akari

Neither Atem nor Seto had ever been happier

Their children were their entire worlds now, including the much more recently adopted baby Suzume

Alot of things had changed.... but alot of things had stayed the same somehow too

Seto still took every opportunity he could scratch up to demand a duel out of Atem, for example

Though one of the much more pleasant changes that had happened recently was a discovery of just how much the two of them loved Halloween

They had both enjoyed it before the kids came along, but after? It had become something of an Olympic _sport_

The best costumes, the most decorated house, the biggest following of fans for their antics on social media- neither of them really understood social media still, but Mokuba was pretty insistent that it was a must so at some point they had stopped resisting him

Now, entering their third Halloween, the discussion of costumes was upon them once more

"Yeah!! I wanna be Blue Eyes! With sparkles and scales and a tail and lightening bolts!!"

That excited voice belonged to Akane, the much more out-going and vocal of the two, who was already invested in Duel Monsters and had made her stance on the best card of them all quite clear from day one:

.....

It was Red Archery Girl- because she was a mermaid and also an archer and lived in a seashell

Seto looked as though his life flashed before his eyes when she said that and Atem couldn't stop laughing

"Blue Eyes hm? What about Red Archery Girl?" Seto asked with a proud smirk

"She's still my favorite but I was her last year and this year I want something with more glitter!"

That proud look quickly shifted to one of utter disappointment and Atem felt like cackling all over again

There was just something inherently amusing about how seriously Seto took the words of a barely-seven-year-old

"Ok, and what about you Akari?"

Akari was a little shyer than her sister, a little more softly spoken, but when she got on a roll, she could certainly go for it

"Um... I want to be something scary, like ... a ghost or .. or a monster or ... an axe murderer or um.. a politician!"

Slowly, Seto leaned over to wisper into Atem's ear

"Where did she learn 'axe murderer'?"

"I don't know, where did she learn 'politician'?" Atem returned flatly

Clearing his throat and stepping a bit away from his husband, however, Atem merely gave his daughter a sweet smile

"I'm sure we can come up with something really really scary for you sweetheart,"

Now he just had to actually _keep_ that promise...

~+~

Seto was in charge of Akane's costume- for obvious reasons- so Atem decided to take the helm on Akari's

True, neither of them were actually sewing anything themselves- one of the maids employed by the Kaiba family was a rather magnificent seamstress and took commissions, wich was a turn of events that now inspired the Kaibas to have most of their costumes and custom clothing made in house instead of just purchasing it elsewhere- but Atem and Seto had taken to the idea of designing their own Halloween costumes back when they were still only in the beginning stages of their romantic relationship

Obviously, with time, that had started including the costumes for their daughters as well

"Akane is going to have the best costume," Seto noted proudly

Atem had been watching him put the finishing touches on that dress for the last hour

They finally got a morning to themselves so Mokuba could be The Best Uncle and take his neices to get breakfast at one of those indoor-playground burger places- much to Seto's minor concern, he was still... _hesitant_... about letting the kids have _"a trash panda diet made up of empty carbs, grease, and red dye #5, not to mention whatever the fuck they're trying to pass off as 'meat'"_ , but he was getting there

The point was, they finally had a morning to themselves, and this dipshit chose to spend it steampressing and hand-laying rhinestones onto a dress that wouldn't be needed for another three weeks instead of _hand laying_ his husband instead

A gross oversight on Seto's part, really

Atem sighed quietly, eyeing the delicate care Seto was taking in meticulously placing each rhinestone onto the material himself- as he was so meticulous about the design that he didn't even want Chihoko, the lovely woman who had made the dress in the first place, doing it for him- and noting silently that it was almost a shame Seto wasn't professionally involved in fashion, as he was quite good at it

"Almost", he notes, because Atem can't possibly imagine a feild that would have lead to Seto's time being more consumed or his ego more inflated than fucking fashion

"You say that now, but Akari's costume didn't have to involve _glue_ ," he pointed out with ease

Seto's head shot up, toothpick of craft glue pinched tightly between two fingers, tweasers holding another rhinestone clutched precariously in his other hand, as his expression told of _exactly_ how much that sentence offended him

"You're not winning any fatherhood points by skimping on the details, Pharaoh,"

"Win- ..!? Seto Kaiba, I have tolerated you turning EVERYTHING- even our WEDDING NIGHT- into a competition, but _PARENTHOOD_ is where I draw the line!"

"You're only saying that because I'm winning,"

If Mokuba hadn't brought the girls home at that exact moment, Atem was pretty sure he'd have lost his mind

"We're home!!"

Seto was up in a flash, leaning down to kiss Atem's head- as if, perhaps, trying to make up for the assholery- and then immediately smiling at his brother and daughters

"Perfect timing, guess who's costume is dine?"

Akane practically jumped with excitement, grinning from ear to ear as she squealed and ran towards Seto and jumped up and down with glee

"Your's is finished as well Akari," Atem noted, watching in delight as the other twin's face lit up and Atem smiled sweetly at her as she rushed towards him

"WOW!! It's so sparkly!!" Akane cried as she spun around, holding up her costume dress and watching as the light bounced off of the rhinestones and glitter, sparkles and shimmers practically encompassing the entire outfit as Akane held it close to her chest and squealed in delight

"You like it then?" Seto asked with amusement

"I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it!!!"

Atem, in the mean time, was trying to focus more on presenting Akari with _her_ costume- an elaborate haunted doll outfit- complete with fake cobwebs and blood

"It will look better with make up," he explained, noticing that Akari's focus was on her sister's outfit more than her own

".. Do you like it?"

"I love it," she promised softly, smiling a little at the dress before looking back to Akane's

"But.... can it sparkle too? Please Daddy?"

"I thought you wanted it to be scary," Atem noted with surprise

"I do! But... scary AND sparkly, pleeeaaase?"

It was in that moment that Atem realized a challenge was being placed in front of him- to make the outfit but scary AND sparkly....

"I can do that,"

Akari was _thrilled_ , jumping with excitement and giving him a tight hug as he smirked at Seto

Seto may have won this battle- but he would not win the war

This, Atem decided, would be a competition after all- and he would win

~+~

"I wish you'd tell me what you were planning for Akari's costume,"

True, it was risky waiting until Halloween to unveil it completely, but Atem was confident in his work

Just as Seto had laid each and every rhinestone on Akane's dress, so too had Atem worked pain-stakingly hard to give Akari what she wanted in her own

"Sorry Seto, no sneak preveiws," he called through the bedroom door

From where Seto was standing on the other side, the CEO just rolled his eyes and tried his very hardest not to react any further than that

But he was starting to get a little antsy

They had been waiting on Atem and Akari for over thirty minutes now and he knew that if they didn't leave soon Akane was going to start getting overcooked with boredom, but luckily, just as he was about to remind Atem of that fact, that door opened.....

And not for the first time, Seto Kaiba was forced to acknowledge his husband as the reigning champion of all competitions

Because there was Akari- absolutely terrifying as ever, with a truly stellar make up job to off-set the costume's creepiness....

And covered in glitter

Black glitter on the dress

Red glitter in the blood

White glitter on the cobwebs....

There was so much glitter that Seto wondered if there was a craft store in the next ten miles that even had any left in stock

"Wow!!! It's so pretty and sparkly!!" Akane gasped immediately, running over to examine her sister's dress

"I know!" Akari chirpped back- clearly proud of herself

"Well?" Atem smirked proudly, eyebrows raised, arms crossed over his chest

Seto was never one who freely admitted defeat but.....

"You win- _this time_ ,"

"I know~" Atem purred, leaning over and kissing his husband teasingly

"But cheer up Seto, there's always nex-"

"Christmas,"

"W-What...?"

"Our next competitive holiday, we-"

" _Absolutely not!_ "

Yet somehow, some way, Atem knew in the deepest parts of his heart that no amount of protesting would stop the inevitable

....

He should just start stocking up on glitter for the gift wrap _now_ and save himself the trouble later


End file.
